


Birthday Promise

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could someone write a fic where face or murdock has their first bday as a member of the team, and its all kinds of lonely until the other surprises them? And I will love you forever if this features their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from snack_size for a birthday present.
> 
> Please leave comments and such in the boxes below. I don't own the A-team.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> \--Splotch

It shouldn’t feel strange, but it does. How many times had he been alone on this momentous day? How many times has he totally blacked out and blew right past it? How many times has he forgotten it even existed?

And yet, like an evil Saturday morning villain, no matter how often it slips into obscurity, it returns. Waiting. Sometimes it brings with it weapons, cakes, presents that don’t mean anything but that it expects him to show some reaction to. 

He hates birthdays. He doesn’t understand why they keep coming back to bug him. He seriously thinks about dawning a cape and fighting the evildoer once more, but last time he got electroshock therapy and he hadn’t been with his new team except for a few months, and that sort of thing would get a guy sent back to the ward pretty damn quick. So he just boxes up his ill-feelings towards birthdays in general, cooks the guys breakfast. Avoids questions about what he’ll do today, because it probably involves a day of watching Scooby Doo and Top Model. If asked, he’ll say it’s for research. For both of them.

Hannibal leaves to go do something at HQ. Judging by his face, it’s most likely paperwork. Only paperwork could make Colonel Smith look like he was heading off to die.

Bosco leaves to go work on his new ride. A ride he swears Murdock will never touch. Ever. If there was a choice between letting Murdock ride in the car and letting him walk, he’d better bring his comfortable shoes.

He takes the fact that Bosco would even let him have shoes to be a milestone in their relationship.

Face does something…Facey. He walks out and doesn’t say where he’s going. Probably a new girlfriend.

Just another reason to hate the day. He cleans up the mess, does the dishes, then moves into the living room. 

He slouches on the couch of the shared apartment, begins to flip through the channels. He stops on the last fifteen minutes of a cooking show before Top Model comes on.

‘Now doesn’t that look nice? Perfect for a party with friends or for wooing that secret someone-’

He quickly changes the channel. He doesn’t need to have those ideas put into his head. It lands on WE. He has to quickly change that channel too, because Women’s Entertainment is often too depressing to watch at the best of times, and he’s already feeling a bit sorry for himself.

He finds Scooby Doo and sighs in relief.

About halfway through unmasking old man Jones, however, the door to the apartment bursts open and Face walks through the living room into the kitchen, weighted down with bags.

“Didja rob a supermarket or something?” He asks over the arm. Face just laughs, comes back to the living room holding a covered aluminum dish.

“Figured you might like something special. You know. Momentous occasion and all.”

He fixes the angelic lieutenant with a sharp gaze. “And what occasion might that be?”

“The anniversary of the day that the stars aligned and Howling Mad Murdock was born to the world.”

“And how would you know that, Facey?”

The lieutenant busied himself suddenly with napkins and another tray.

He rolls his eyes. “You know what? I don’t even wanna know.” He pulls the foil back and his mouth waters as the heavenly aroma assaults his senses.

“This little hole in the wall Italian place is great. You’ll love their stuff, Murdock. Eat up. And move over. Please tell me one of those episodes you dvr‘ed was the last Top Model.”

“You-never mind. That’s a stupid question. And yes. It is.” He digs into the meal, feeling a warmth not entirely because of food.

They sit companionably next to each other, watching the episode, making jokes, and creating together what may have been the best birthday he ever had, that it couldn’t get better than this. Then some sauce dribbles down his chin, and before he can reach for a napkin, Face wipes it off with his thumb, contact a little longer than necessary. Then Face, the consummate womanizer, actually blushed. And he feels his heart pounding his chest when he realizes that Face has feeling for him too. 

The reach the end of that episode in embarrassed silence, but instead of some rift, there’s a promise sitting between them, whispering things to them. He can almost see it.

And it has to be the best gift that he has ever gotten.


End file.
